Getting the Cat Wet
by PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: All cats love fish but they're afraid to wet their paws. When Marinette invites Adrien to join her in the shower, what will it take to convince the cat in him that this is a good idea?


_Author's Note: Happy birthday to me! This is my gift for you because I am getting older..._

 _Apparently September is that time of year when I post nsfwish content (last year it was "Anniversary" and this year this little drabble)._

 _Btw: the characters are aged-up. Enjoy!_

* * *

 *** Getting the Cat Wet ***

'What are you waiting for?' Marinette giggled, lighting the candles she had painstakingly put on every flat surface of her bathroom. The windowsill, the sink, the shelves, everything was covered in thick creamy wax cylinders slowly warming up and melting. It may have been their previous activities on her couch, but for Adrien the interior suddenly started to look more phallic that any woman's bathroom should.

His own candle signaled that it would very much like to ignite too. Especially when Marinette bent to reach those lights on the floor, demonstrating that under her pink chiffon robe she had only equally pink thongs to keep her warm. And frankly, it wasn't much, so no wonder Adrien offered his services. Her superhero suit left little to imagination (and when it came to his Lady he had a lot of imagination) but somehow those skimpy pieces of clothing made her seem more naked than when she wasn't wearing anything.

His own personal candle twitched vigorously inside his pants as Marinette shed the pink robe embroidered with apple blossoms and deposited it on the hanger. She pushed past him on her way to the shower and he breathed in the sweet scent of her perfume, mixed with the hint of sweat and arousal. His blood rushed south so fast he felt dizzy. Not for the first time he reflected that this woman would be the death of him.

He heard the sound of first droplets hitting the shower tray and he shuddered, the hum of water so much like rain. Suddenly this whole idea wasn't as appealing as it seemed a few heated moments ago. Adrien unconsciously took a step back, his shoulders hitting the bathroom's door.

'Having second thoughts?' Marinette teased checking the water temperature, her body stretched in a tasty arc.

'Yes,' he rasped conflicted between the sight of his girlfriend readying for the shower and the sounds of water splashing inside. He was not as big of a fan of water as his shower excuses would have suggested. In reality there was not much model in him, but a lot of a cat. A cat who liked to stay dry if he could, thank you very much.

'Well, then you are more than welcome to stay there and watch...,' she sent him a saucy wink. She hooked her thumbs over the waistband of her thong and tugged it down her long legs in an utterly sexy show of flexibility that allowed her to accomplish the task without bending her knees. A daring look from the level of her ankles shouldn't have been able to leave him speechless, considering neither of them was new to this kind of entertainment, but when his eyes trailed from her face and over the line of her spine to the fine curve of her ass, he found it hard to even breathe. Also, that wasn't the only hard thing in his vicinity. His pants were quickly becoming less and less comfortable.

Marinette stepped into the shower gently swaying her hips on the way and now he knew for sure she was trying to kill him.

'...as I'm getting all weT,' she clicked her tongue at the "t", 'by myself…'. Her hands moved over her skin to spread the water evenly. He watched their leisurely crawl from her breasts, to her waist and the swell of her hip. He gulped when they didn't stop there, but continued to her core.

'Although…' Marinette turned to him, '... it looks like I'm already weT~,' she hummed fluttering her lashes coily. She spread her thighs wider and he could see the glistening moisture on her carefully trimmed hair.

His candle twitched as if it decided to join his girlfriend and start the fire without him. Adrien drew in a shaky breath and thumped the back of his head into the door.

Marinette smirked in reply and swung her hips mercifully obscuring the view. But before Adrien could sigh in relief she reached up and undid the high bun letting the dark tresses spill over her shoulders. His hands clenched into fists, itching to touch the silky dark hair. The way the long locks snaked and curled under the droplets hypnotized him. He didn't even realize he growled until Marinette's giggles sobered him up.

'Enjoying the show?' she murmured huskily.

'Enjoying the shower?' he riposted. He undid a few buttons of his shirt. The bathroom was getting hotter and hotter.

'I would enjoy it much better if I had company,' Marinette crooked her finger invitingly.

The struggle between the cat and the man was real. But Adrien shook his head.

'I think I'll enjoy the show some more,' he said leaning on the door. 'But I need to get rid of some of those,' he took his shirt in between two fingers. 'If you don't mind,' he added with a sly smirk.

'Be my guest,' she laughed reaching for a mysterious bottle on the shower shelf.

He turned around to shed his clothes when an unfamiliar aroma reached his nose. Adrien sniffed a few times, then took a lungful of the scent. His eyes closet and a deep pur rose from his chest. Blindly he followed his nose and hit the shower door. The cold glass brought him back from whatever heaven the aroma made him float in.

'Hello there, Kitty,' Marinette murmured from the other side. She was rubbing oil onto her skin. Adrien followed the movement, registering how wherever her hands travelled, the curves of her body shimmered oily in the candlelight. The scent got stronger here. He sniffed again.

'Is that… m-mint?' he rasped, already feeling dizzy with all the stimuli, visual and olfactive. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

'New bath oil,' she confirmed. Her palms trailed leisurely circles over her skin. 'Wanna try?' she asked with a devilish grin.

'You're mean,' he complained, the candle in his boxers signalling him that yes, it would in fact very much like to try and add some oil to its fire.

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' Marinette sing-sang. 'I'm just taking a shower,' she put one hand on the wall and bent her spine, so that her rear was on display.

At this point Adrien was so close to self combust he decided not to risk standing close to so many candles. With admirable speed he got rid of the rest of his clothes and jumped into the shower before Marinette had time to shift position into something even more seductive. To her credit, she didn't even flinch when he wrapped himself around her.

His hands found Marinette's breasts pinching and kneading on the soft flesh while he nuzzled her neck. He pressed his erection into her ass cheek just to let her know how much he appreciated the show. Her head fell back onto his shoulder and she released a strangled moan, shuddering under his touch and rubbing oil onto his skin.

With her warmth so close to him, and the mint aroma fueling his senses he didn't mind the water pouring over his head and dripping into his eyes. Marinette turned to face him and hooked one leg over his hip, giving him a good idea of how wet and bothered her impromptu show left her. When he slipped into her, shivering from anticipation, all reasonable thought evaporated from his brain.

Only when they dropped to Marinette's bed, still blissfully panting in the afterglow it appeared to Adrien that getting wet could be fun after all.

* * *

 _AN:_ _I hope you like my little gift? Let me know if I succeeded and therefore can write more of this sort of content..._

 _Fun fact - this was actually inspired by "Next Rainfall". Apparently there's a line in chapter 3 that could be read as naughty, and after I had a good laugh I wrote this drabble..._

 _Thank you for all the wishes I got on tumblr, discord and in PMs! And for the wonderful presents, like the delightful crack fic from Remasa: "Gabriel Agreste and the Missing Mousse" - you should definitely check it out! Oh, and by the way - huge thank you to Rem and Kinyth for beta reading this!_

 _For more miraculous content, including my art visit me on perditaalottachocolate-blog . tumblr . com . Useful tags: "perdita writes" for my stories and "perdita draws" for art._


End file.
